BLACK HEART
by Na'cchan Tsuki No Me
Summary: "Darah saya dan dia cocok jadi ambillah darah saya dan selamatkan dia!" READ AND REVIEW !


Hallo!

moshi-moshi, minna-san!^^

Ren-chan punya satu fic lagi... Eh sebelum kuceritakan, terutama saya berterima kasih kepada:

- Sky Melody

- Vocallone ( Kina )

- Vocallone ( Karin)

Terima kasih atas saran dan pemberitahuan yang kalian berikan... ^^

Rated: K

Disc: Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit

Warning: ...(Ikuto dan Amu menjadi manusia biasa)

Tokoh: Amu&Ikuto

BLACK HEART

Salju mulai turun,Amu hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depan Ikuto... Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita memutar waktu sebelum terjadi...

Pada suatu hari Amu terbangun,ia menoleh ke jendela... Amu melihat sesosok laki-laki... Ya benar dia adalah Ikuto...

"Ikuto?" tanya Amu

"Hai"jawabnya

Amu bangun dari tempat tidurnya...dan menghampiri Ikuto...

"Ayo,kita beli es krim yuk!" ajak Ikuto

"Ya,sebentar saya siap-siap dulu" jawab Amu

Amu mandi,ganti baju dan lain-lain lalu pergi bersama Ikuto... tapi " DEG DEG DEG " suara jantung Amu kerasa...

"Duh..." gelisah Amu

" Kenapa?" tanya Ikuto

Amu menggeleng kepala... Ikuto dan Amu tiba di pinggiran jalan yang sangat ramai...

"Wow ramai sekali!" seru Amu

"Jangan terpisah dariku!"jawab Ikuto

Ikuto memegang tangan Amu dan terus berjalan...

-kaaattssss- Muka Amu memerah...

"Ah itu dia!"seru Amu sambil menunjuk pedagang yang menjual es krim

Ikuto dan Amu menghampiri pedagang yang menjual es krim tersebut

"Beli es krim vanilla dan cokelat!" kata Ikuto sambil mengasih uang

"Nih... terima kasih" jawab pedagadang itu...

Ikuto memberikan es krim cokelat kepada Amu

"Thanks^^" kata Amu...

Ikuto dan Amu duduk di taman dan mencicipi es krim yang baru saja mereka beli...-Syurrrpppss-

"DEG DEG DEG" suara jantung Amu semakin terasa...

"Kenapa perasaanku..." dalam hati Amu

Tiba-tiba...

"Amu chan saya pergi ke seberang sana dahulu ya.. nanti kesini lagi" jawab Ikuto

"Eh...ah iya... cepat kembali ya..." jawab Amu

Ikuto pergi meninggalkan Amu... Amu menunduk kepalanya dan memejamkan mata...

-Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkktt- ... - DUUUUUAAAKKKK-

"Waw waw waw tolong panggil ambulance!" seru orang-orang

Amu meneteskan air matanya -tik tik tik- ... Amu melihat ke depan,ternyata banyak kerumbunan orang...

Amu penasaran dan berjalan menuju ke sana sambil meneteskan air mata...

"Permisi...permisi" jawab Amu sambil melewati orang yang sedang kumpul...dan tibalah...

-Tes tes tes- deraian air mata keluar dari mata Amu...

"IKUTO!" kaget melihat ikuto...

-HENING-

Salju mulai turun,Amu hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depan Ikuto...

"Hmp hmp hahahahaha...'' ketawa Ikuto...

"Hahahaha aduhh skenarionya cuma segini"jawab Amu

"Jangan banyak omong!lanjutin semampu kalian!" tegas Ren-chan

Amu-chan bertekuk lutut di depan Ikuto yang tergeletak dengan darah yang banyak...

''Cepat! tolong dia!"seru Amu

Ambulance pun datang...Ikuto dimasukan ke dalam mobil ambulance dan Amu ikut juga

-nguiiiiinggg nguiiiing nguing nguing-

"Ikuto!bangun!" teriak Amu setiap dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit sambil deraian air mata keluar dari mata Amu

-Sesampainya di rumah sakit... Ikuto dilarikan ke UGD.. dan Amu hanya berdiri di depan pintu

...SETELAH BEBERAPA JAM...

Dokter keluar... Dokter: Apakah anda keluarganya pasien?

Amu:"Ah bukan,saya hanya teman dekatnya... bagaimana dgn Ikuto?"

Dokter: -hening-...

Amu:"Ayo jawab, dok! Dia baik-baik aja kan?"

Dokter:"... Ya dia sekarang sedang kritis... kami memerlukan donor darah karna darah yang keluar banyak..."

Amu syok dan terdiam sebentar...

Amu:" Dokter! Ambillah darah saya!''

Dokter:"Tapi... darah anda..."

Amu:"Darah saya dan Ikuto cocok jadi ambillah darah saya dan selamatkan Ikuto!''

Dokter:"Tapi...ah baiklah"

-OPERASI pun DIJALANKAN-

Tapi... "Saya sangat kaget Ikuto mengalami kecelakaan,itu membuat sedih hati saya jika dokter berkata seperti itu...

saya rela mendonorkan darah saya kepada Ikuto karena saya menyayangi Ikuto... Dan saya ingin Ikuto hidup bahagia...Itulah alasan

saya... Saya lega dan tidak bersalah dalam kejadian itu... Karena Ikuto selamat dari kritis...Saya sangat senang...

"Terima kasih Amu-chan..." jawab Ikuto dan meneteskan air matanya di depan pemakaman... Amu Hinamori...

"Karena saya sangat bahagia di Surga dan menyelamatkan nyawa Ikuto... Terima kasih dan maaf Ikuto... Selamat tinggal Ikuto," Hati Amu.

-THE END -

Maaf kalau cuma pendek... Maaf kalau acak-acakan...

Tolong Review pleasee TT_TT ! Terima kasih... ^^

**(Hal yg menyedihkan adalah saat kita tidak tahu waktu tlah habis dengan sia-sia... Makanya gunakan waktumu sebaik-sebaiknya jangan sampai kamu menyesal kemudian...jika menyesal maka kita tak bisa mengubahnya lagi... ) **

BYE_BYE ! thank you...


End file.
